deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard Vs Baymax
Both meant to fly, both meant to bruise. But one meant to fight, one meant to heal. Intro Wiz: Some times, it takes the heart and kindness of a child to overcome any obstacle through friendship. Boomstick: Or one super genius kid and his super genius best friend. These two guys may look young and inexperienced, but with their strategy and their partner's skills, they can wreck a whole lotta things. Wiz: Red and Charizard, Kanto Champions. Boomstick: And Hiro and Baymax, Defenders of San Fransokyo. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, in order to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Charizard Romn: Charizard! The fire breathing Pokemon! Charizard is the final evolution of the Kanto starter Pokemon, Charmander! Charizard is found in a Mountain or Valley, whom is very aggressive and prideful! Zombie: His move set includes Scratch, Growl, Smokescreen, Fire Spin, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, and more! And yes, he has a FINAL evolution-'' Romn: 'Didn't you already say Fina-' Zombie: ''Shut up please. Romn: No can do! Zombie: Anyways, he has a Mega Evolution evolution that can turn him into Mega Charizard X and Y, which is just a bigger and badder version of him.'' ' Romn: '''Charizard's Feats include defeating a Wild Mewtwo, lifting a Golem that weights over 600 lbs, and his fire can reach up to 2,100 degrees Fahrenheit! Dang, that's some hot Fire! Almost makes me want to sing-' THIS GIRL IS ON FIREEEEEEEEEEE! Zombie: *''Smacks hand into his head''* '''''Romn.... Romn.... ROMN! Romn: Hehe, just having a laugh.... Zombie: The advantages of X and Y versions of Charizard is that X changes Charizard to gain more of a Dragon Type and different color, while Y offers Charizard a sharper apperance along with pointed horns and wings. Doesn't sound that great to me. Wait. ''Romn? Where did you go?'' Romn: *'From a distance'* I'm going to catch myself A CHARIZARD!!!!! Zombie: Romn-You no what screw him I'm out of here. Baymax Romn: If any Disney character kicks the most trash in fights... It's Baymax. That dang robot. So fat and strong. Almost reminds me of you, Zombie. Zombie: Erm... Thanks for the strong part. The fat part though... Romn: Oh... Hehe. Sorry about that. Zombie: Well, Baymax was created by Tadashi Hamada. Baymax was created to help others, even if it meant killing Baymax himself. Romn: After several tries, Tadashi finally managed to make Baymax. Baymax offered Hiro a dang lollipop! Injure me, Zombie, I want a lollipop! Zombie: After Tadashi showed his little brother, Hiro, Baymax, Hiro wanted to be just like his brother. So he entered a nerd tournament, (really not a "nerd" tournament), and Hiro ended up surprising everyone. What Hiro made? Tiny pills that could transform into nearly anything. Romn: Hiro was offered a job where his brother worked, so he "did"! Sadly though, after the tournament his brother was blown up. Zombie: Hiro spent many days doing absolutely nothing, until one of the pills he kept was pulling itself into a mysterious place. Hiro and Baymax took action and went to that place, which ended up being an abandoned shack. Romn: They ended up finding all of Hiro's pills in their, also to find a masked villain trying to kill them. What a day for them! ' Zombie: ''Hiro and Baymax instantly ran out of the building and went back home. They reported to the police as well, but they didn't believe Hiro and Baymax. Romn: '''So they told this to their friends, which gave them an idea. To stop him, and turn into heroes! And so they did, Fred with a suit causing him to breath fire, Gogo fast enough to dodge many stuff that Usain Bolt couldn't, Honey Lemon with her balls that formed some type of sticky thingy, and Wasabi with sharp-swords on his hands, nearly as sharp as a lightsaber. Zombie: The team named themselves Big Hiro 6, sine well Hiro was the team leader and 6 heroes.... What a dumb name.. Anyways, They ended up thinking it was a man named Craig, but it ended up being Yokai, a man who was Hiro's older brother's teacher. Romn: Yokai said he did it because he wanted to kill Craig, he wanted to kill him because Craig accidentally made Yokai's daughter be trapped in space. Zombie: So Hiro, Baymax, and the rest of the team stopped Yokai, saved Craig, and Hiro & Baymax went to space to save Yokai's daughter. Romn: It ended up being the ultimate sacrifice for Baymax, since Hiro and the daughter weren't going to make it to get back to Earth. Baymax blasted them back to Earth, where he was left and the gate between Earth & Space sealed.... Zombie: Apparently, a Baymax chip was located in Baymax's arm, (Baymax used his arm to blast the daughter and Hiro back to Earth), which gave Hiro an idea! Romn: Hiro built a new Baymax, which ended up remembering Hiro and everything! Hooray, like every Disney story, a happy ending, hehe. Zombie: And like Disney always say, the characters lived happily ever after. Baymax: Hi, I am Baymax. Your personal Health care companion. Romn (from nowhere): SHUT UP BAYMAX! Interlude Zombie: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. Romn: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Baymax 'soared through the air, in an epic chase to kidnap Yokai. The criminal was at it again, escaping from prison and somehow managing to retrieve Hiro's Auto bots. Before long, Baymax had shot his arm at Yokai; the arm slammed into Yokai and pinned him into the ground. Hiro leaped off of Baymax before putting handcuffs on the criminal. Hiro: '''It's over Cal-' '''CLUNK! Hiro turned to see Baymax had been hit by a ball. Hiro turned to see Ash and Charizard facing the other duo. Ash: Rare Pokemon? Guess not. Hiro and Baymax didn't know what to think, until they thought of something. Hiro: Are you trying to steal Baymax? Ash shrugged. Ash: Whose Baymax? Hiro: You know what forget these lies, you know you are! How about we settle this in a fight? Ash and Charizard exchanged glances. Ash: Old fashioned Pokemon duel? Ok! Hiro, secretly scared and not knowing what a Pokemon duel was, got in his battle position while Yokai popped some Popcorn, sat, and sat in peace, watching the show. FIGHT! (Theme of Hulk, 0:00-0:56) Hiro instantly lunged at Ash, while Charizard took on Baymax. Charizard took several fire ball shots, several missed by Baymax flying passing them. Baymax followed with a punch on Charizard once in reach, knocking the Pokemon into several trees. Baymax charged a blow while Charizard picked himself up, and once charged fully, Baymax blasted his fist at Charizard. The pokemon grabbed the fist in mid-air, taking Baymax by surprise and knocking Charizard a few inches backwards from the impact. Charizard twirled a few times, Baymax staring in shock what the crud the pokemon was doing. Suddenly, Charizard released the fist, blasting it back at Baymax. The fist was so fast Baymax couldn't even react; Baymax was hit and was sent blasting backwards. Baymax slammed through several trees, more than that, maybe 100 at least, until he came to an abrupt halt, clearing the camera with smoke and dust. (Silence....) All you could see as Dust and a shadow of Charizard. You saw no Baymax. Just Dust & Charizard. Until seconds later, Baymax appeared with a deadly blow into Charizard's spine, blasting Charizard backwards. The Pokemon growled after halting. (Theme of Ghost Rider, 0:14-1:04) The 2 threw something at one another, Charizard with a fire ball and Baymax with his fist. The 2 things collided; the fire disappeared along with Baymax's fist. Baymax didn't know how to react, he wasn't aware that the fire would incinerate his own fist! Baymax had only one arm, he had to win this fight. Charizard blasted several more fire balls at Baymax, the robot avoiding them while flying at Charizard. Baymax reached Charizard soon, landing several punches on Charizard. Charizard was blasted head-first into a boulder, but the Pokemon wasn't done yet. Ash and Hiro fought, landing heavy punches on one another. Ash wanted this fight to end more quickly, he would probably lose to Hiro sooner or later. Ash turned on Charizard's X Evolution, instantly turning Charizard into Mega Charizard X. (Silence....) Baymax watched as Charizard formed into his Mega state, meeting his fate for Baymax knew. Baymax quickly charged his last fist and released on the knew Charizard, but the knew and improved Pokemon incinerated the fist with a simple fire blast. (Theme of Galactus, 0:00-0:55) With a simple slash of the Pokemon's claws, Baymax was sent blasting into a boulder, causing the boulder to break. Baymax had no fists left, he just had his feet. Baymax hopelessly blasted himself feet-first at Charizard, trying to kick the Pokemon. He made a bad choice. Charizard sliced off one of Baymax's legs once in contact, following with incinerating his head with a simple fire blast. The parts of Baymax fell onto the ground, the robot gazing his last look at the clouds before closing his eyes..... Charizard flew to Ash and reached him in no time, just in time before Hiro knocked out Ash with one last punch. Charizard grabbed Hiro, threw him into the air, and sliced him in half with his claws. Blood gushed out of Hiro's body spraying the ground and Charizard. (Silence...) '''K.O - The rest of Hiro's team wept over Hiro's and Baymax's decaying corpses, while Yokai escaped after Victory Dancing. - Ash and Charizard high fived one another, Charizard happy with his victory, Ash sad of not collecting Baymax as a Pokemon. Results Romn: Like Disney says, Hiro and Baymax lived happily ever after.... In their dreams..... Zombie: This wasn't a close fight, Charizard's fire abilities would be enough to just melt Baymax to parts, not to mention Charizard being stronger and faster! Charizard is strong enough to lift over 600 lbs, enough to dismantle Baymax. '' ''Ro''mn: '''Baymax may be smarter, but in the end, that was really his only advantage. Besides Hiro beats Ash, but that would only be if Ash was alone. It was just a matter of parts before Baymax became nothing. Zombie: '''''The Winner Is Charizard! Advantages and Disadvantages Charizard (Winner) + Stronger + Faster + Fire can melt Baymax to parts in a matter of time + Pretty much everything else - Not as Smart - Hiro < Ash Alone Baymax (Loser) + Smarter + Hiro > Ash Alone - Weaker - Slower - Fire could melt Baymax to parts in a matter of time - Pretty much everything else Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016